Of Dragons and Superheroes
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: If you read Daughter of Iron this is the story you've been waiting for! The Avengers have a mission- the mission you ask? Protect a ward of Shield!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

Don't own lyrics as they are respectively Muse and Deadmau5 property

**A/N: **If you read this you'll realize I've now sectioned it out, and added stuff lol

* * *

**Bruce Banners' P.O.V**

A little girl sat singing in the lobby of the shield building we had arrived at for our mission;

"I_ts been so long I've been out of my body with you_

_I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true_

_she took me a place where my senses gave way_

_Turning around shut it down what the people say_

_climbing up killing time let 'em give you some" (Ghost n stuff-deadmau5)_

She was swinging an ice blue dragon plushy and admittedly it was rather cute, Her brown pigtails fluttering with the force of the swinging dragon;

"Dose anyone else get a feeling like we just walked into a horror movie?"

Tony muttered, Clint nodded;

"Red rum?"

Widow shivered;

"What's the deal?"

"_Take my hand let it come let it come let it_

_take it back when she knows when your doing it riiigghtt_

_because everybody else knows what their taking toniiiiightttt_

_But Iiiiii just want to play it rrrrrightt_

_We are going to get them toniiiighttt_

_Its been so far ive been walking the line on my own_

_Lift me up to the stars we are coming home"_

Thor seemed slightly confused;

"Little girl!"

He shouted out, the girl jumped about a mile and turned to look at us;

"OH! Hello there! Follow me please!"

She hopped up off the bench and waited for us to join her singing as we took our time- it must have been the same song where she'd left off;

"_Lift me up to the sun to the sun to the _

_We are going to die we are going down_

_It's the way that you fake it I know its too late_

_But Iiii just want to play it riiightttt_

_Weeee are going to get them tonight_

_I just want to take you down_

_We' are going to bring you round"_

She smiled as we stopped before her;

"Alrighty lets go!"

She turned and started walking;

"What's your name? And your little friend here?"

She grinned at me, it was just a little girl who was rather happy to see the Avengers, just like all the other children who crowded us any other day…Why was everyone else acting strange?

"I'm Emilia and my dragon is Niddie."

I chuckled as she led us deeper into the building;

"Creepy man."

Clint muttered, the girl looked up at me her smile fading;

"Do you think I'm creepy too?"

Clint managed to look ashamed;

"How did you hear him Emilia?"

I frowned, I'd heard him why wouldn't she have?

"Cuz my hearing is really good. Hyde makes sure of that."

Hyde? Who or what was Hyde?

"You mean Doctor Hyde?"

Tony asked, actually polite-than again he was always nice to kids. A real shocker that.

"Yep, he gave me hearing aids that are better than most people's hearing."

So she was partially deft then, hm.  
"Oh there you are my little dragon!"

A elderly gentlemen called out standing in a doorway;

"Hello Doctor Hyde! I brought them like you asked! Can I go play gears of war?"

The man nodded and she was off squalling happily at her apparent good fortune.

"Is that wise?"

Another man asked as we entered the room. Hyde sighed;

"I told her it was an exercise, she has to keep her heart monitor on- if it beeps she has to stop and come tell me what she'd been doing."

The other man nodded;

"Ah makes sense."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why are we here and what's up with that little girl?"

The men looked at us;

"Well…I'm actually surprised Fury didn't tell you anything."

Steve finally spoke up;

"He told us we were to come here as extra protection."

The men looked at each other;

"Well we did tell him there was going to be an attack."

Hyde sighed;

"We have protections-we have the most fortified building in all the world since we are housing Nidhogg."

Thor frowned at the comment;

"Who or what is Nidhogg?"

Clint muttered; Hyde sighed as if he had to tell us his life story and really didn't want to;

"Lets sit for this shall we? It's a long story."

* * *

"Hey red-blue protocol watch your flank!"

Emilia took a couple shots and planted a sticky bomb.

"Miss October take your shot!"

The scene blew up and Emilia laughed happily. The thrum of a heart monitor slightly picked up but it wasn't overly fast, This little girl was quite calm for such a game.

"Hey hey hey! What the? How'd someone get a tank! That's cheating!"

Others raced past her character and she darted into a building;

"Holy cow! Sticky it sticky it!"

She muttered as she pulled up a sticky grenade. She lobbed it from the second floor and it bounced onto the tank.

"Yaay! NO!"

The tanks last shot as it exploded was aimed right at her and her character died. She pouted and placed the controller and headset onto the coffee table.

"Tough luck little missy."

She turned at my voice and smiled;

"Wanna play with me?"

I shook my head;

"Nope sorry, don't do video games."

She giggled;

"Cuz the big guy?"

I blinked;

"Hey I'll play with you."

Steve said and went to sit on the couch with her;

"There's plenty in the kitchen if anyone wants lunch- and do you know how to play any video games cap?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **I decided it needed to be sectioned out lol, it seems to flow a little better than a single chapter, that and I've been adding stuff ^_^

Steve's P.O.V

"Cap, captain, hey Rogers!"

The small hands on my chest thumped me and I started, Emilia frowned but made a shushing motion;

"Something's wrong cap."

I frowned back;

"What?"

Then I heard the sound that had her all flustered barely over the sound of the Disney movie we'd fallen asleep to;

"Is there another way out of this apartment?"

She nodded and we rushed to her room, a dresser and a fluffy bed were the only things in there, she ran her hand against the wall next to the dresser and it and the wall behind it slid over to reveal a hidden hall way.

"Come on."

The hissed words barely made it out her mouth when a loud thump sounded in the living room. We darted into the passage and it closed almost on me, she froze and I picked her up, no one was ahead of us here as far as I could tell. I made my way up the passage and wondered where we were heading, it was pitch black back here;

"Go left on this turn. We'll see if they got brucie yet."

Turn? I slammed my foot into a wall, I hissed in pain-of all the things that had to still hurt, stubbing my toes just had to;

"Can you not see cap?"

I let out a frustrated sigh;

"No, I can't and I don't know the layout."

She held me tighter and shifted;

"Alright we'll do this the hard way-a babe leading the blind."

And she directed me to a space of wall that at her touch slid aside, she calmly walked in since her hand slipped out of mine.

"Wha?"

Bruce half gasped half growled;  
"Its me, we're under attack-follow me!"

They barreled into me and the wall slid shut- A bang alerted us to the fact we shouldn't move.

"Clear sir."

"God where the hell is that beast?"

"Which one?"

"Sir lobby reports that both Iron Man and Hawkeye are captured, Black Widow escaped. We need to be on alert, she may have gotten to the others."

"Alright next room."

And heavy boots made their exit. Emilia sighed;

"I think I might have to let Nidhogg out tonight."

I really hoped that wasn't going to be the case. The doctors said she was a force to recon with and that she just might be as strong or stronger than the big guy. Not to mention she looked like a freaking eroupean dragon.

"Maybe- lets see if we can find the others first."

Tony's P.O.V

The roar of anger was deafening and the big guy barreled into the lobby, boy was I happy to see him, now just to get out of these stupid ropes and get my suit on. Clint looked out of it still, I really hope he didn't have a concussion after that brute hit him upside the head with the butt of his gun! Another Roar reached my ears but that wasn't the big guy, I turned to the sound and just about crapped my pants, that was a fucking huge dragon! Emilia turned into that great big thing? It was scary sure but Nidhogg was very beautiful too- Iridescent glowing scale covered her and the long sinewy neck gave way to a head with icy blue eyes that locked onto me, She made her way through the men to me and Clint and bowed her head-giant jaws gapping open, Jesus was she going to eat me? A tugging alerted me that the rope that bound me caught on one of those dagger teeth.

"Dragon?"

Clint slurred still out of it. Her head snapped to him;

"He's hurt Niddie."

One great eye looked at me and then back at Clint;

"Cupid hurt, smash little men."

Nidhogg huffed and wandered off as Hulk came to our side her tail flailing and smacking a dozen or so men;

"Out Tin man, Cupid."

I wrapped Clint's arm round my shoulders and made my way out of the lobby as Thor burst in with a might yell.

"This is madness! You fight a force too great for you!"

And away he went swinging;

"Tony get your suit, I've got Clint!"

Nat said as she took him from me. I rushed to my case punching a man out who dared get in my way from my suit, finally suiting up I felt more at ease. Now it was time to kick some ass and ask questions later;

"Save some for me guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers! Don't own Muse!

**A/N: **Alright so this is kind of before the whole bursting into the lobby lolz and then the day after it.

Steve's P.O.V

"Alright, Bruce you and I will have to change- We can't waste time and with both the big guy and Niddie in the lobby where their main force is will allow Cap, Widow, and Thor to take out any left else where and get Antony and um.. Clint you said? Out if their injured."

She knew her tactics that was for sure. I guess game tactics did help a little bit.

"Cap your going to want to stand back, Niddie's pretty big."

I frowned;

"Your going to turn now?"

Emilia nodded;

"I'll get attention that's for sure! That way Bruce can come in uninjured and not too angry."

He smiled at her;

"Alrighty lets see how this works."

Her skin started to pale and then an interesting shade of blue, scales began to slide into view as her skin stretched and great wings began to unfurl, her neck elongated and claws grew from her now paws. A dragon stood before me;

"Go."

The imperious tone Niddie spoke in was directed at me as Ice blue eyes pinned me. I rushed away, time to find Widow and Thor. I nearly smiled at Natasha as she rounded the corner and saw Niddie's stately walk towards the lobby her long tail swinging almost happily.

"Holy hell, She's huge!"

I laughed;

"Yeah, and she's got a plan."

Nat gave me a funny look;

"A dragon with a plan, well then."

I nodded;

"Where is Thor?"

She turned a bit;

"Damn, he was behind me a moment ago. I guess he spotted the enemy and decided to go get them."

I sighed;

"We need to head to the lobby in a moment to get Tony and Clint."

She frowned;  
"I was just there, I barely got away-oh never mind I get it."

Tony's P.O.V

She was singing again, this song was different than the first, a faster beat, a different band maybe?

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control _

She glanced at me and her lips curled in a smile as she sung;_  
And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

The music stopped and she turned to me;

"Hey there."

I nodded;

"I was going to ask you if you wante and J."

She smiled;

"Yes please!"

She was a sweet kid- even with that dragon of her's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **Time skip! Sorry lol Couldn't think of what else to write in the time period so I jumped!

Tony's P.O.V (three month's later)

"Tony! Hey Tony!"

I stood up from behind the counter;

"Hey pep."

She frowned, maybe at the music choice-I blamed Emilia for it- She was in love with Muse and well now so was I, my favorite one was playing- _Time is running out_.

"Tony?"

I sighed and searched the counter top for the child lock I was installing on the cabinet under the sink;

"Yeah pep?"

She frowned and bent over-picking up something by the clank of plastic- ah there it was!

"What are you doing with a child lock?"

She held it out and I plucked it out of her hand and went back to the cabinet;

"And did you have a party or something?"

She meant the missing bottles on the last two shelves, Emilia was smart enough not to get into it but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hm? No, no party pep."

"Toooonnnnnyyyy!"

I chuckled at Emilia's elongation of my nickname;

"Here I am!"

I popped up, she squealed and rushed up, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Vance followed Emilia around when she was out looked pleased about something;

"She's all yours Stark."

I snorted and picked Emilia up;

"When the paper work goes through."

Emilia beamed;  
"It did! Hey, Bliss! I love that song!"

I snorted;

"You like all their songs."

"Anthony Stark what is going on?"

I'm sure she would have said hell if it hadn't been for Emilia. Emilia turned in my arms;

"Hello Miss Potts!"

I chuckled;

"Pepper, Emilia is coming to live with me. Isn't that right little dragon?"

Emilia nodded, those pigtails she always wore flailing madly.

"Live with you?"

Vance decided to speak up;

"He's adopted her, the paper work went through and now it's official."

Pepper went pale;

"You adopted her?"

Emilia struggled down and I set her on her feet-she knew what was about to happen;

"Miss Vance can I show you my room?"

The woman smartly agreed and they went off to explore.

"You adopted that child! Antony Stark that is the stupidest thing you've ever done! How do you expect to take care of her when you barely take care of yourself!"

She took a breath, to berate me more-I cut in before she could;

"She means a lot to me pep, she's a great kid-I'm changing my act- I won't drink with her around, I stocked the fridge with food- I'm taking cooking classes to boot. I've already read half a dozen parenting books. Emilia is already nine and a genius at that."

Pepper growled at me and I held my hands up in surrender;

"I can't believe you!"

I shrugged;

"I really like her Pep, She wasn't living with a family- She's part of Shield technically and yet she lived in a laboratory…she was lonely pep."

Peppers face softened for a moment;

"Tony you know you can't raise her."

I sighed;

"Pepper, I thought for the longest time I would be just like my father-distant, cold, and well I figured no one would care enough to want a life with me."

She shook her head;

"But the fact is I'm getting older-Emilia has no one, no father no mother a test subject Pepper! I couldn't just leave her there."

Peppers lips tightened and she took a step forward;

"Tony, you should have left her-you shouldn't have adopted her."

And she was walking away. All the insecurities once again building up, what if she was right? Should I have left Emilia?

"She's wrong about you."

Vance. Emilia came to my side and hugged me;

"It's okay Tony, I know that we can help each other."

And that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **Yay more members of Avengers ^_^;

Bruce's P.O.V

I wandered into the lab for the first time in weeks-Shield had me working on some radiation gadgets to better warning systems. I froze, Emilia was standing still as could be with chemical vials in both hands;

"Tonnnnyyyy! My arms are getting tired! Hurry up!"

A bang deeper in the lab and Tony was rushing forward with a beaker;

"Alright alright here gently dump them in."

She slowly drained the vials into the beaker and sighed as they became empty.

"Well that was exciting- we're going to organize the lab though."

Tony chuckled and went off with the beaker;

"Hello Emilia."

She turned and smiled at me;  
"Hey Bruce! Tonnnyyy Bruce is here!"

A shout from Tony and suddenly he was back;

"Bruce! Hey!"

I looked between the both of them and sighed;

"Whats Emilia doing here?"

They frowned as one, well she was certainly picking up Tony's habits.

"I um…she's my daughter now?"

Daughter? The heck?

"What do you mean?"

Emilia cringed;

"Uh he adopted me?"

Uh-oh, well she was still alive at least;

"And how long have you had her Tony?"

He scratched his head and thought about it;  
"Since the Monday before last?"

Emilia nodded;

"Yep almost three weeks now."

Okay he'd kept her alive that long then, maybe this wouldn't turn out too bad then.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Tony snorted;  
"I told Fury, He's the reason I got to adopt her."

Alright…

"But you didn't tell anyone from the team."

Emilia snorted;

"Steve knew, he was here playing video games with me when Tony had to go to a meeting."

Ah, well then. Why hadn't Steve-supposed leader of the team told anyone?

"I thought Happy was watching you?"

She shrugged;

"Steve came over and wanted to play with me so Happy kind of left us to it."

Tony growled, full on growled;

"Jarvis get Happy up here will you?"

"Yes sir."

"Um, how long are those chemicals suppose to be alone in that beaker?"

Tony's eyes widened;

"Um. I'll be right back!"  
While we waited for him to come back Happy showed up with a confused look on his face;

"Hey guys where's Tony?"

"Here, Happy- did you leave Emilia with Steve on Thursday?"

Happy frowned;

"Pepper called me and said Steve had agreed to watch after her?"

Tony sighed;

"Happy, next time Pepper tells you anything about Emilia contact me first."

Happy nodded;

"Sure thing."

Emilia sighed;  
"She doesn't like me dose she?"  
Tony looked sad;

"It's not you hunny-she's mad at me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **Niddy time!

Tony's P.O.V

"NO!"

Emilia's skin began to warp and change, scales exploding over bone white skin and shifting, stretching, growing as her neck and back elongated;

"Pepper out!"

A tail thrashed and collided with the doors of the elevator, Pepper scrambled behind me;

"Oh my god Tony She's! She's like Bruce!"

I turned my attention to Nidhogg's withering form. No, not really-she was her own self.

"Hurt! Hurt Iron!"

Her voice wailed, the roar that followed made me flinch back;

"Niddie I'm alright!"

Her head swiveled towards me;

"Tony right?"

She chocked out- apparently her throat was still changing, I nodded;

"Yeah niddie I'm fine, just calm down."

She slowly hunched down, Her eyes piercing and wild;

"Pepper, slowly move away from me- get to the stair case."

"A. alright."

Nidhogg huffed;

"Jarvis call Bruce and Steve will you?"

"As you wish."

Nid tilted her head in what must have been curiosity;

"You are alright?"

Wow now that was a big sentence for the near silent dragon;

"Yes, I'm quite fine Nidhogg."

She placed her head in her crossed arms;

"Won't hurt red one."

I looked at Pepper who looked frightened of Niddie;

"She says she won't I believe her-"

"Tony what? I'm in the middle of an experiment."

I smiled at Bruce's voice;

"Well I thought it would be good for Nidhogg to hear your voice."

Bruce let out a strangled sound;  
"Niddies out and about?"

She snorted, loudly-enough that he would hear her.

"Tony?"  
Steve asked;

"Hey spangles."

"Why'd she change?"  
I looked at Pepper, well I suppose I should tell on her;

"She freaked out that's all."

I knew that it wasn't the answer they wanted but hey Pepper didn't need to be chewed out in front of Niddie.

"Red one made little side scared."

Nid supplied, boy was she talkative today;

"Red one? Nat?"  
I snorted, as if Nat would scare Emilia- both her and Clint couldn't sneak up on Emilia and they both tried to.

"Pepper."  
Bruce breathed;

"Yep."  
Pepper shivered;

"I didn't-You didn't-why didn't you tell me she turned into a. a. a dragon!"

Niddie snorted and stretched her neck out towards Pepper who froze up at the sight of that giant head coming her way.

"Be kind to Tony."

Pepper nodded instantly-why not? When a huge dragon told you to do something you sure as heck did the sight of those giant teeth who would dare tell a dragon no?

"Nidhogg you be kind."

Steve said, Bruce made a sound of approval;

"Play games cap?"

Nid asked as her head lifted;

"Sure thing Niddie."

Nidhogg nodded her head and sighed;

"sorry bout floor."

I laughed;

"I told you the first time it doesn't matter, sides I'm still working on something that you can't scratch."

Nidhogg let out a barking laugh, and gently used a clawed hand to pick up part of the floor she'd broken by changing and standing there. She wighed quite a bit after all. The floor was barely holding her as it was-even reinforced the way it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avengers! Don't own Muse!

**A/N: **Music, zombies, and Teasing!

Steve's P.O.V

Muse caught my ear as I walked to the living room-Emilia half singing along;

"_war is overdue_

_The time has come for you_

_To shoot your leaders down_

_Join forces underground_

_Lose control increasing pace_

_Whatever they say people are told _

_Assassin is born"(Assassin partial lyrics)_

Emilia stopped for a moment with a cry of;

"No no go left! No your left!"

I chuckled and watched Tony and Emilia both totally engrossed in one of Emilia's war games.

"Get that Nazi!"

Tony laughed and pressed more buttons;

"Dragon you've got one on you."

Emilia's side of the screen swiveled and she shot at a zombie Nazi. Well okay…

"Hey cap, wanna play with us?"

I snorted;

"I've shot enough Nazi's thank you."

She looked back over at me;

"Do you want us to play a different game?"

I blinked;

"No its alright."

She frowned and the screen went black-

"Board game?"

Tony asked, Emilia turned and wailed;

"Your suppose to save progress!"

"We can always redo it again Emilia."

She sighed;

"Alright pop, Steve can we play monopoly?"

I smiled at her;

"Sure, so long as you and Tony don't team up on me."

Natasha's P.O.V

"Pop where's the movie at!"  
Emilia yelled;

"It should be on the coffee table!"

Tony yelled from the kitchen;

"Your old man cooking?"

Emilia squealed in delight as she spotted me;

"Nat! yep pops making dinner, we're going to watch Brave."

I snorted;

"That's a good movie."

Clint muttered;

"When have you watched Brave Clint?"

He turned red;  
"With Emilia."

She in turn smiled, She'd gotten everyone to watch Disney movies with her;  
"We could watch something else. Pop n' me have watched it already."

Tony made a squawking noise in the kitchen at the same time as a clash of metal;

"Do you need help pop?"

"Nope!"

"So, what movie should we watch?"

I shook my head;

"What would you like to see?"

Emilia screwed her face up and rushed over to the shelves with all the movies on it.

"We could watch The Hobbit!"

Hm, I'd read the book- I wonder if they did any good?

"Smog is soooo cool! Me and pop read the book together for my bed time story."

"Smog?"

Clint asked;

"Yeah Smog, he's a big mean dragon who likes gold a whole lot."

"Dinners done! Oh hey guy's I was wondering who Emilia was talking to."

Clint smiled;

"Yeah sure."

"Get a room you two!"

Emilia said laughing at their faces when they realized what she'd just said;

"Emilia!"

They said at the same time;

"Tony teach you that?"

"I didn't teach her that bird brain!"

Me and Emilia watched in some amusment as the two sqabbled about how Emilia learned that one-I wouldn't bother to point out I was the one to teach her that phrase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **Chapter Eight! This is the end of where I started off but I'm going to continue on, chapter nine on are new things I've written for this story!

Clint's P.O.V

_"I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up but I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

_You never dreamed of breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me" (Time is Running Out)_

Emilia was floating around the pool singing softly, completely unaware for once of me; It was so hard to sneak up on the girl! I slipped in and dove under and swam her way, I paused and looked up at the inflated donut and pushed up;

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhh! Clint!"

She rolled off the donut and splashed into the water;

"Your really going to get it now, she's a strong swimmer."

Tony piped up from a lawn chair. I shrugged;

"Pop! Why didn't you warn me!"

She spluttered half a pool away from me- wow she was fast.

"Sorry dragon."

Tony said with a laugh.

"Clint, I'm gunna scare you back!"

I snorted;

"Oh yeah?"

_Week later_

"Uahhhhhh."

I jumped and spilled the popcorn all over Tony who burst into laughter;

"Ha got you!"

I spluttered;

"Funny a little girl getting the jump on a big scary assassin."  
I scowled at Tony;

"Ah shut up!"

Emilia was still convulsing with laughter as I started to pick the popcorn up;

"I scared you!"

Tony smiled at me;

"She told you that she'd get you back."

I shook my head and took a deep breath;

"You saw her coming."

He smiled;  
"I helped her plan it."

I snorted and pounced him, we wrestled for a moment before Emilia joined in, Tony and I teamed up and tickled Emilia;

"Stop, stop I'm gunna pee!"

She rushed off as we let her go screaming at the top of her lungs that she had to pee.

"You know for an assassin your pretty good with kids."

I shrugged;

"Emilia's great, she's attentive and smart-she doesn't cause trouble, cept a prank or two."

Tony nodded;

"I never really thought about having any kids, and then we met Emilia- it's like it was meant to happen."

Smiling at the face he was making I decide now would be a good time to get a jab in;

"Your getting soft old man."

Tony snorted;  
"Ah shut it birdbrain."

"What happened to Emilia?"  
We turned and spotted Nat and Bruce walking in;

"We tickled her senseless-she made it to the bathroom right?"

Nat nodded;

"She screamed all the way in."

I burst into laughter;

"That's what she gets."

"For scaring the daylights out of you."  
Bruce looked amused at Tony's statement.

"She got you huh?"

Nat said laughter plain in her voice and eyes even if she wasn't about to laugh out loud.

"Yeah with that scary ju-on grudge lady sound."

Emilia pranced back in;

"You okay there princess?"

"Yep pop. Are you going to tuck me in, It's almost my bed time."

We chuckled at her;

"You're the only child who wants to go to bed you know that Emilia?"

She clapped her hands together;

"But I want to be well rested for tomorrow!"

Tony smirked and stood;

"What's tomorrow?"

Nat and I asked almost simultaneously;

"Her birthday."

Bruce chimed in, oh crap! I glanced at Nat-we had a mission tomorrow.

"Well happy early birthday."

Emilia gave Nat huge eyes;

"Mission huh, we'll save you some cake!"

Tony picked her up;

"You still haven't told me what kind of cake you wanted you know that?"  
Emilia's mouth fell open-

"Gha! I totally forgot!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Dragons and Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own avengers!

**A/N: **New stuff! Hope you enjoy it!

(P.S sorry it's so short! I might add more)

* * *

Thor's P.O.V (For Once lol)

Emilia Stark was a proud little girl and wildly delighted at the fact she was having her first birthday party. Her tenth year of life was certainly going to be one of her most cherished memories. It kind of took me back to when I was a child, I missed my brother-I miss being close to him. Emilia just reminded me that children were so blind to the world and yet she of all the children in the world knew what it really was like-she'd grown up before her time. Just like Loki had-I had stayed oblivious for so long...

"She's happy here."

I smiled at Jane, she'd come with me to meet Emilia. The child was so happy to meet new people, she wasn't bothered by new faces at her birthday party.

"Some people thought he wouldn't be a good father to her, they were wrong."

Jane smiled as Emilia waved a wand of bubbles and laughed when she got Steven in the face with a bunch of the soapy things;

"Steve! I thought you were on mission!"

He smiled and stepped aside to show that not only was he back from mission early that also Clint and Natasha were as well.

"Yay! The whole family's here!"

Emilia once told me that even though we weren't blood she considered me family. That defently suprised me and Tony as she bounced off to jump on Bruce and play with him.

"I don't know, who'd want to be family with a little monkey?"

Jane laughed as Emilia jumped at Clint and dragged him down at the jab.

"You all are like a family, everyone's so close to Emilia."

I smiled, truth enough. My family on MidGaurd, who had my back no matter what.


End file.
